A Helping Hand
by Strider4me
Summary: As a man Aragorn is an adult, yet in the eyes of an elf he is but a child. Someone is always there to lift him when he falls and bandage him when he's injured. But when darkness falls and all hope is lost, will he except help?
1. In the beginning

Summary:  
  
As a man Aragorn is an adult, yet in the eyes of an elf he is but a child. Someone is always there to lift him when he falls and bandage him when he's injured. Aragorn is sick of it. Will he learn to except help before it is to late?  
Disclaimer:  
  
As much as I wish I thought up LOTR I did not JRR Tolkein is the mastermind behind the characters. (I have made up several elves so if you don't recognize a name chances are it might be mine)  
  
Timeline: Pre LOTR Aragorn is about 20  
  
Feedback: I would love reviews. This is my first LOTR fan fiction. Please, no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome!  
A Helping Hand  
Chapter 1 In The Beginning  
  
Winter was upon them, as the weary group of hunters headed over the mountain pass. The group had been out hunting a part of uruk-hai, which had seen near the borders of Rivendell and many of the neighboring villages. The group had been out on the trail for many months hunting the uruk-hai and it seemed that every time the group had gotten close the uruk- hai had managed to elude them, leaving havoc in their wake. The hunting party had managed to catch up with the orcs just as the first snowfall of the winter season started. The whole hunting party of orcs had been slain in that battle. Thankfully few elves had been injured. After the orc bodies had been burned and the injured seen to the group started back up and over the mountain pass with hopes of making it off the mountain before the snow storm got much worse for there was no cover up on the mountain pass. Luck it seemed however was not on their side as the group made their way over the pass. And it didn't take long for a full on blizzard to start. Snow pelted down at them like tiny spires of ice from the wind. Each member of the hunting party had his cloak wrapped tightly around him trying to ward off the biting chill from the wind. Although the group was made up mainly of elves that didn't feel the biting cold, there was however, one member of the group that most definitely felt the biting cold, which seeped through his cloak and into his bones. Pulling his cloak tighter the young human tried vainly to warm up.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn shivered violently as another gust of wind blew over the ridge that the hunting party was crossing. Causing the young Ranger to bite his lower lip to keep his teeth from chattering. His clothes where almost soaked through from the snow that he been trudging through for the past few hours while his companions whom where all elves, walked light as a feather over the early winter snow. It was times like these that made Aragorn wish that he were an elf. Aragorn continued to push his way through the snow as the hunting party got further and further away. His older brothers who headed the group seemed to have forgotten about their little human brother. Sighing in frustration Aragorn continued to push his way through the snow that was now waist deep. He knew that if he called out for help either one of his brothers or his good friend Legolas would have stopped to help him however, not wanting to appear weak he continued on, on his own. Though he loved his brothers very much and also his best friend, they were always hovering over him treating him as though he were still just a child instead of his 20 years. Though compared to their ages of thousands of years, he was a child.  
  
Seeing that his brothers and the rest of the hunting party were almost out of sight, Aragorn started to push his way through the snow faster. Intent on catching up with his brothers Aragorn failed to see where he was going. Taking a step forward, he felt his right leg slip backwards out from underneath him and before he could catch himself he was flying face first into the snow, his chest and head colliding with rocks which lay hidden under the snow. Aragorn tried to rise as red haze filled his vision, but the pain was too intents, crying out softly he welcomed the blackness that came to claim him. Legolas was walking not far off from where his ranger friend was. The two had gotten into a small fight earlier that afternoon. It seemed Estel thought that he was to protective of him, and that he needed to learn to back off and allow the young human to take care of himself. And so Legolas had headed back to closer to the rest of the group allowing the stubborn human to wallow behind by him self. His keen elvish ears picked up on the soft cry recognizing it to be Aragorn, he spun around expecting to find the ranger pushing his way through the snow instead he saw nothing.calling a stop to the rest of the hunting party and to the twin sons of Elrond, Legolas searched the snow covered ground for his human friend. A couple of yards back his eyes found their mark, the human was face first in the snow, he wasn't moving other than the constant shivering that the cold caused. Rolling the cold human over onto his back Legolas found his face and hands cut up from several rocks that had been hidden from he first snow that he had been unfortunate enough to land on as he went down.  
  
Elladan was the first of the twins to reach their younger brothers side. Kneeling down next to Legolas he studied the young human. Other than a few cuts and scraps on the rangers face and hands. Aragorn appeared to be all right. Running a hand through his little brothers hair Elladan was alarmed to find a large knot forming on his temple. Elrohir dropped down next to his twin at the same moment. "How is he?" "Not to good, he hit his head on one of those rocks he probably has a concussion and the fact that he hasn't woken yet isn't a good sign. He is also soaked to the skin and freezing we have to get him to some shelter and warm him up. We have to hurry and get over the pass there isn't any shelter up here nor was there any from where we just came. Estel isn't going to last much longer." "I'll take him." Legolas offered. Elrohir and Elladan nodded, both knew that the Dúnedain and the prince of Mirkwood had a special bond that even the brothers didn't share with Estel. Legolas carefully lifted his charge into his arms, resting Aragorn head on his shoulder. Before heading back down to the rest of the hunting party with the brothers.  
  
Several hours later the storm had lessened and the group had made it down off the mountain pass. And into the forest that lay at the base of the mountain. The group had searched for caves along their trek hoping to find one suitable to stop and warm the human up however had been unable. Aragorn had yet to wake, and the brothers and prince where more and more alarmed. His skin had grown cold and clammy and a fever had started to burn within. "We must find shelter soon, he needs to be warmed up." Legolas called out to the twins over the howling winds. The snow had stopped, yet the icy chilled winds remained. Aragorn continued to shiver as the winds assaulted his frozen form. Roiham one of the Elvin hunters in their group spoke up "My liege I know of a place where we can stop to warm Estel it's not far.. we should be able to make it." Legolas nodded and turned to the elf twins whom also nodded "Lead the way my friend."  
  
Roiham led the group through a dense part of the forest, the trees where thick enough that the wind couldn't reach them here, however since no sun light could reach through the thicket of branches that hung over head the temperature wasn't much warmer than it would have been if they traveled through the wind. Legolas seeing Aragorn start to shake more violently called the group to a stop. "We must stop for a moment and rest, does someone have a bed roll that we can wrap Aragorn in?" "My lord we don't need to stop the cave in just yards ahead it's just over the next rise." Legolas nodded before tucking Aragorn's head under his chin as the human gave out a small moan. Hearing the moan the Elvin brothers grew hopeful "Yes come on Legolas he is starting to wake, we need to get him warmed up, the sooner we get to the cave the sooner we will be able to do so." Hugging the human tighter Legolas smiled as he felt the Ranger snuggle into his chest.  
  
Aragorn could sense, rather than feel that he was being held in the strong arms of an elf. It didn't take him long to figure out it was his best friend Legolas. He barely acknowledged Legolas's strong arms that were wrapped around his limp body, all he clearly focused on was the biting cold that seeped into his frame and the pounding in his head. Biting back the pain Aragorn tried to figure out what was happening around him, he could hear voices, recognizing two to be his brothers and a third as Legolas the other he knew, but couldn't place a name to the sound. They where talking about him. Letting go a small moan, Aragorn briefly wondered what had happened to him. He hoped that the moan might get him some answers however Legolas just shifted him in his arms and pushed his head under his chin, before hugging him tighter. Trying once again Aragorn tried to think of what had happened to him, but couldn't remember a thing, as the pain inside his head grew worse, Aragorn snuggled into Legolas's chest, and placed his ear over his friends heart concentrating on the rhythmic sound of the beating to lull him back to sleep.  
  
The group reached the cave only moments later; it was just as Roiham had said. The cave was set back up against the flat face of the mountain in which they had just crossed. It's entrance lay hidden by thick brush. To the right of the mouth of the cave there was a small spring nestled at the base of several great trees. Elladan and Elrohir entered the cave first with their weapons drawn just to check the cave and make sure that no animal lived inside. The cave proved to be empty much to their relief. Legolas entered only moment later with Estel still in his arms and Roiham at his heals with an armload of firewood. Elladan pulled a blanket out of his pack and placed it on the ground. "Elrohir, get some dry cloths out for us to put Aragorn in once we get these off of him. Roiham would you please start a fire and then go make sure that they rest of our group has everything that they need for the night and let me know?" Roiham nodded to his friend and got to work starting a fire while Elladan and Legolas striped Aragorn of his clothing. And redressed him in warm dry ones that Elrohir had warmed by the fire Before tucking him into the bed roll next to the now blazing fire. Color started to return to Aragorn's face as his temperature slowly rose back to normal. Elrohir heated some athelas tea in hopes that it would reheat the human from the inside as well as fight off any lingering effects of the cold weather. When the tea was ready, he handed it to Legolas to pour down Aragorn's throat. "Here try to get him to drink this. then why don't you try to get some rest you must be tired from carrying Estel down off the mountain. One of us will wake you when we have some food ready." Taking the tea Legolas nodded, slipping his hand under Estel's head he placed the cup of tea to the young human's lips and carefully poured it down his throat. When the tea was gone Legolas stretched out next to his friend and was soon lost in the world of sleep with Aragorn wrapped carefully in his arms.  
*As this is my first LOTR Fan fiction, I'm very nervous about what you all might think of it.any reviews would be great. Please let me know what I did wrong as well as right. Please don't flame me though. I will update more as soon as I can. 


	2. It starts

*Note to the readers: I received a lot of reviews on my formatting I worked on that and I hope that this chapter is easier to read. I also received word that I should maybe find a beta reader???? Anyone want the job? Again thank you for you reviews and I have replied to each of you below. (  
  
Crystalcarol: Thank you for the review, right now I'm just trying to set the mood a little bit. And show how Legolas and the twin will do anything to protect Estel. It won't be long until he rebels against it.(  
  
StriderGrrl: I take it from your name that you are also a strider fan ( I will try to fix the paragraph problem (  
  
Trustingfriendship: Poor Estel is right; he will prove himself to the elves all in good time. Thanks for the review.(  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: I will try to get the formatting down.my story posted different than how I had it typed out. So give me some time to figure out the formatting on ff.net (  
  
Dragon: Thank you for the idea. I will definitely try and do that to make the story more understandable.(  
  
Pinto: Again formatting is new to me so I will try to make it better. And I will look into finding a beta reader. Thanks for letting me know. (  
  
Meckinock: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far and I intend to keep going. I will work on expanding my description. (  
  
Maire: There is more Aragorn and Legolas friendship coming up, although they do hit some rough spots along the way. (  
Chapter 2 It starts  
  
Elladan entered the mouth of the cave several hours later with a plate of food in his hand. Bending down he gently shook the slumbering princes shoulder.  
  
"Legolas.wake up I brought you some food." The prince's eyes blinked up at the older elf nodding he released his hold on Aragorn and slowly sat up, rearranging the blankets around his human friend Legolas gently lifted Estel's head and cradled it in his lap before reaching up and taking the offered plate from Elladan, and digging into the roasted rabbit.  
  
Alertness slowly started to come back to Aragorn, as he felt the warm body next to him slowly move away, and his position was changed so that he head was being cradled in someone's lap. His mind slowly left the peaceful darkness that it had been resting and started to come back to the light that was wavering above him. A blinding pain shot through his head and the uneasy feeling of nausea swarmed in his stomach.  
  
A voice above him startled him briefly "I think Estel is coming around!" the voice was quickly followed by another familiar voice "That's it baby brother open your eyes."  
  
He recognized the voice of his older twin brother. BABY?!? He wasn't a baby? Swallowing the nausea back Aragorn slowly opened his eyes, when he did all he saw was a white blinding light. Whimpering Aragorn snapped his eyes closed and turned his head into the lap in which it was cradled, seeking darkness to sooth his now aching head  
  
Both Elladan and Legolas saw the way the light had blinded Aragorn and grew worried. Wanting to look at Aragorn's eyes more closely Elladan leaned down close to Aragorn's ear before asking "Easy Estel, can you open your eyes for your big brother?"  
  
Aragorn didn't want to open his eyes in fact all he wanted to do was go back to the darkness that he had been hiding in for the past several hours. Deciding to remain quiet Estel hoped that his brother and friend would just assume that he had gone back to sleep. "Estel we know you're awake, please open your eyes." With out thinking about the consequences Aragorn shook his head, which quickly proved to be a big mistake as a white-hot pain shot through his temple. "No.h...hurts!" was all he could think of to say, as he slowly got his breath back under control and the pain in his head subsided a little.  
  
"I know it hurts little one but you need to open your eyes for just a moment." Both Legolas and Elladan doubted Aragorn would do as he was told, but sure enough Estel slowly opened his eyes like his brother had asked him to do. Elladan looked closely at his little brothers pupils watching the way they reacted to the light. Thankfully they appeared normal, just a little sluggish but nothing to be overly concerned with at his time. Satisfied he took a cloth, wet it with water from his water skin, and gently placed it over Aragorn's eyes hoping that the water would cool the burning in the human's eyes.  
  
"Rest now little brother, I'll go get you some food." Elladan said while leaving the cave. When Elladan had gone Legolas started to stroke Aragorn's cheeks and smooth his hair back off his head. "You gave us quite a scare Strider. You need to be more careful, and pay more attention to where you are going. You could have asked for help you know, either myself or one of your brothers would have been right there to help you. Hell the rest of the group would have been too."  
  
Aragorn stiffened at his best friends comment. He couldn't remember what had happened but the way Legolas made it sound it was probably something that would never have happened to an elf. Once again he had proven that he was an insignificant human that couldn't do anything right unlike the perfect elves that he traveled and lived with.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir choose that moment to re-enter the cave. Sensing the presents of his brothers Aragorn quickly bit back the retort that he was about to answer back, to Legolas with. Elrohir kneeled next to his little brother, "How are you feeling Estel?"  
  
Reaching up Aragorn removed the wet cloth from his eyes and blinked past the water in his eyes. "I'll be okay, now that my headache has finally gone away." Aragorn answered as he slowly tried to sit up. Noticing his slow movements, Legolas leaned forward and gently helped his friend up. Biting back his annoyance Aragorn thanked his friend; it wouldn't do to start something just because he was feeling very irritable. As soon Legolas was sure that Aragorn no longer needed his assistance in sitting, and that the young human was settled and he wasn't going to topple over from lack of support, he stood up and exited the cave allowing the brothers some time alone.  
  
Elladan handed Elrohir a plate of food, as the younger elf pulled his human brother into his arms. "Here try and get him to eat this." Aragorn hated it when they talked about him like he wasn't there or couldn't understand them when he was right in front of them. He was about to say something smart when Elladan turned to him and added, "You eat what you can then lay back down and go back to sleep you need your rest; we must continue on to Rivendell in the morning."  
Taking one look at the meat on the plate was enough to make the nausea rise up in his throat again. Turning his head away Aragorn tried to get away from his brother and the offered food, he felt like vomiting, clutching his stomach with his left hand Aragorn, started to crawl back over to where his bedroll lay by the fire. He wasn't hungry and to top it all off his headache had returned.  
  
"Estel you have to try and eat something even if it is only a little bit. Come on the rabbit is roasted just the way that you like it." Elrohir tried to coax Estel into eating something. Aragorn knew that his brother was speaking the truth but to be frank he didn't care besides he knew that he would never be able to keep anything down. He glanced at the fire that burned brightly in the middle of the cave, his vision became fuzzy and spots began to dance around the room. His head began to spin and he looked away as vomit rose up to his mouth, he tried to swallow it be was unable to do so and soon found himself covered in what little had been in his stomach from earlier that day.  
  
Elrohir was at his brother's side in an instant, taking a cloth he wet it from water in his water skin and started to sponge Aragorn's face and hands off. Next he helped the Ranger to remove his now soiled clothes and then climb into clean ones before crawling under the covers of his awaiting bedroll that lay next to the fire. Taking another cloth he wetted it and laid it on Aragorn's brow that had started to feel warm to the touch. "Just rest little brother I'm going to go and make you some tea to settle your stomach.I will be right back."  
  
Aragorn didn't really care where his brother was going he felt awful his head was pounding, his stomach was tossing and turning, he was even seeing stars. Laying his head down on the cold stone ground he welcomed the cold relief that it offered his burning head, as he allowed the darkness of sleep to come and claim him.  
  
Elrohir returned moments later with Elladan and Legolas right at his heels only to find the young human sound asleep snoring softly. Kneeling down Elladan examined Aragorn's head again; bruising had started around his right eye and knot that he had earlier found on the ranger's temple, but that was only to be expected since Aragorn had landed face down on several rocks.  
  
Taking a closer look at his little brothers swollen and bruised face he was alarmed to find a large swollen bump just next to his right ear that had thus far remained hidden from their view by Aragorn's long wavy hair. The rather large goose egg was very swollen and undoubtedly very painful for the young human. Elladan gently probed the bump until he heard Aragorn hiss in pain, not wanting to wake his slumbering brother he stopped.  
  
"His head wound is worse than I originally thought, he has two very nasty looking bumps to the head, we're going to have to wake him up several times during the night just to make sure that he is still with us." Elladan told the others. Elrohir looked grim but nodded. Legolas on the other hand felt sick. He and Estel had had a fight earlier before Aragorn fell, if it wasn't for that fight he would have been at the Ranger's side when he slipped and would have been able to steady his friend before he went down. But no he had been walking ahead, ignoring the young human. But that wasn't the case and Estel now lay injured before him. Looking down at the still form of his friend Legolas realized how much the human meant to him. *******A look into the past********* Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, hadn't thought highly of the race of men, for most were cowards that didn't care about anything other than themselves. It wasn't all that long ago that Legolas refused to have anything to do with the filthy race.  
  
But then he had meet Aragorn, granted that the boy had been raised by the elves, he was still a human, Legolas hadn't thought much of the 14 year old boy. In fact he had thought that the adopted human son of Lord Elrond was annoying, the boy was always tagging along with him and the twins. Evidently, he was almost an adult according to the race of men however his few years made him barely even weaned, just a baby, when it came to the elves.  
  
Legolas remembered how hard the boy had tried to be accepted by Legolas and the other elves from Mirkwood that where his elfin brothers' friends. Only to be shunned away by the foreign elves. But that didn't seem to stop the human it only made him try that much harder.  
  
He remembered the day that he accepted Aragorn as a friend like it had happened yesterday; Legolas had been on his way to Rivendell to winter with Lord Elrond and his sons Elladan and Elrohir, unfortunately along the way he was attacked by a hunting party of humans. For most humans didn't like the elves anymore than the elves liked the humans. Not really caring whether he hurt the humans or not Legolas started to fight the humans off he was doing fine for awhile but the humans soon got the upper hand in things and he soon found himself being stabbed in the side with a crooked knife. Things could have gotten a lot worse but a Ranger chose that moment to ride into the hunter's camp. The Ranger grew livid when he saw what the humans had done to the elf.  
  
The fight was a bloody one but in the end the Ranger was the only one that still stood. His right hand tightly gripping his side as blood poured through his fingertips. He raised pain filled eye's on Legolas before collapsing to the ground. When he hit the ground, his hood that had thus far shadowed his face fell away. Legolas remember gasping; the one that had saved him was Estel, foster son to Lord Elrond. The boy that had tried so hard to be accepted but was only shunned away over and over had risked his life to save him.  
  
Legolas never left Aragorn's side all during his recovery from the wound that he had sustained during that battle. A Friendship had bloomed that day between Estel and Legolas, one that ran deeper than any other friendship ever had, and to this day the friends are hardly ever apart, each watching the other's back, sometimes often then not. ******* Back to the present. ********************* Legolas had failed Estel the boy was hurt. And Legolas was cruelly reminded of how fragile mortals where. He wasn't ready to lose his best friend not yet. Vowing to himself, Legolas promised that he would always be right there to lend a helping hand to the young whether he wanted one or not. he wouldn't, he couldn't let Estel be injured again. Gently he reached out and stroked Aragorn's face. Aragorn rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep before snuggling down in his pillow and slipping deeper into sleep.  
  
*Ok enough with the fluff at the beginning of the story; the group reaches Rivendell in the next chapter. That is were we learn why Aragorn in so annoyed with his brothers and best friend. And the story really gets going. Hopefully the chapters will start to get longer too. 


	3. The Road to Rivendell

*Note to the readers: Okay, you know how I said that this chapter would have more to do with why Aragorn is annoyed with his brothers and friend well I lied. It does have some, but I hit a major writers block while writing this chapter so it isn't exactly what I wanted it to be. However it seems to have some humor in it so I decided to post it anyways. Well I hope you all enjoy it.  
MaverickGirl: Glad you like the story so far. And don't worry Estel will make it out of this story with out any scars. We don't want any permeate damage done to him  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: Happy Birthday! (: It's nice to know that you are enjoying the story. Hope you like the new chapter.  
Arabella: Thanks for the idea.. I will definitely try that for here on out (:  
Selendrile: Okay I'll be nice and not take your review as a flame. However since my story is fiction on a story that also is fiction (No matter how many of us believe that Middle Earth really does exist) I'm sorry to say that I don't really care if my history of middle earth matches that of what JRR Tolkien made it out to be. I no not pretend to be an expert, cause I know I am not. I am just trying to have fun with this story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Road to Rivendell.  
The first rays of the morning sun found the elves packing up their camp getting ready to hit the trail once again. Inside the cave the twins and Legolas packed up Estel's belongings back into his pack allowing the young man to sleep a few extra minuets. Aragorn had been woken at least twice every hour during the night because of his head wound, so he was undoubtedly still very tired, and a tired Estel was an irritable one.  
  
During the night the whole right side of Aragorn's face had turned black and blue almost completely swelling his eye shut. The cuts that dotted across his face had turned an angry red. Making him look like he had tangled with a pack of wargs and lost, badly.  
When the group was all packed up Elrohir woke Aragorn, the young human pushed his elfin brother away and mumbled something about letting him sleep and how he didn't want to get up and go to lessons. Smiling at his little brothers confusion, Elrohir reached out and shook his little brother awake again, this time Estel opened his left eye as that was the only one that could open and tried his best to glare at the older elf, before he sat up. "Alright quit shaking me I'm awake!!" He snapped at the elf that stood before him.  
Elladan who was standing a few feet away looked down at his brother, "You don't need to be so rude young one! It is time to get a move on, are you feeling better this morning? Or do you need one of us to carry you?" he questioned. In truth Aragorn was exhausted, since his brothers had insisted on waking him up several times during the night. On top of that he hadn't slept well, during the brief stretches of time that they had actually allowed him to sleep, do to the pounding in his head and the ill feeling of his stomach. He felt like he needed someone to carry him although in the end his pride won out and he decided to walk. He didn't want to look like the baby, that his brothers made him out to be, in front of the other elves.  
  
"I'm fine." Aragorn lied. Other than his exhaustion it wasn't a total lie, he was feeling a little bit better the nausea in his stomach had disappeared. However the unmerciful pounding in his head was still present.  
Legolas handed Aragorn a piece of elfish way bread hopping that the young ranger would try and eat some of it since he hadn't been able to manage dinner the night before. He watched as his friend picked at it, pretending to eat. "You need to eat it Estel! It's not going to give you strength if you just sit there and pick at it; more of it is ending up in your lap than in your mouth."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"That may be, but you have to try and eat something, the way bread is light it's not going to upset your stomach. Besides you only need to eat one small bite and it will be enough to fill your stomach."  
Feeling defiant Aragorn yelled back "NO! I DON'T WANT IT" and for effect took the small piece of bread that he held in his hand and hurled it at the far wall of the cave, before standing and pushing his way past a startled Legolas and his two very shocked twin brothers, he headed out of the cave.  
Elladan recovered from his shock first, "Wow.. What has him in such a bad mood?"  
  
"He's probably just tired, he'll calm down later today." Elrohir added in the defense of the young human.  
"I certainly hope so.." Legolas added.  
************************  
Three hours later, found the group on the banks of Bruinen just outside the realm of Rivendell. The trip had been a hard one as Estel's mood had grown worse and worse, as he grew even more tired, till it was almost at the breaking point. Yet it was meant to be, his bad mood was finally pushed over its limits when Elladan raised a hand in the air signaling a stop, "My brothers and I will be resting here for a few minuets before we continue onto Rivendell. As for the rest of you.. feel free to head home. We will be joining you as soon as Estel has had some rest."  
Sending his brother a look that could kill Aragorn tried to sink into his surroundings. How dare Elladan treat him like a child? They where less than half, a days walk from the gates of Rivendell now. He would have been able to rest better once he was home and in his own room. But no. Elladan had treated him like a weak baby in front of all the other elves and now they had to rest???  
  
Again defiance crept up inside Aragorn, "I don't need to rest here, Elladan I want to go home I'm sick of being on the trail. I'm FINE how many times do I need to tell you that?" Pushing away from Legolas who had come to stand next to him, and not caring about all the other elves that had come to be staring at him with their mouths open. Aragorn headed for the river."I'm going home!"  
Aragorn started to cross the river only to be stopped by Elladan, "Oh no you don't.. come back here." He commanded as he grabbed his brothers' arm. "I told you that you are going to rest and rest you shall! We may be close to home but you look like you are about ready to fall over. you are not going anywhere under your own power until you rest! And that is final." He finished with his teeth clenched.  
Biting back a retort, Aragorn flopped down on the ground, he was tired.. in fact he was really tired, and he knew his brother was right, there was no way that he would make it to Rivendell if he didn't rest. It was just that he wanted to get home. Yet he knew better than to push his older brother so he had decided to comply with Elladan's wishes. Yet that didn't mean that he had to like it.  
Seeing the forlorn look on Estel's face Legolas came over and sat down next to him. "I know you want to get home Strider, but don't worry we will be there soon enough." Reaching an arm around Estel's shoulders, Legolas pulled the young human close and allowed him to place his head upon his shoulder. "Just rest a few minuets and then we'll be on our way."  
Aragorn was asleep almost the second his head rested on Legolas's shoulder. Seeing this, Elladan and Elrohir sat down next to Legolas. "Poor little guy he's exhausted." Elrohir said as he watched his human brother sleep. Turning to Elladan he added, "Couldn't we maybe carry him home? Its not really that far and you know how badly he wants to get back."  
  
"I thought of that too however it would be nice for him to for once be able to walk into Rivendell under his own power. It would also be nice to give Ada a break, and allow him to have one home coming from us where he doesn't have to almost have a heart attack. He's already going to have a fit when he sees Estel's face." Answered Elladan, "However if he doesn't wake up by himself in a little while I suppose we could carry him home."  
  
Legolas started to chuckle as he listened to the brother's he could almost see the look of horror that Lord Elrond would give them when he saw Estel being carried in. For he had seen that look many times before, when the young human had to be carried in by either himself or one of the twins. It was never Estel who got in trouble it was always the unlucky person that was carrying the boy that got yelled at.  
"Legolas what could possibly be funny about all of this?" Elrohir asked when he heard the younger elf chuckling. "I'm not laughing at poor Estel I'm laughing at the fact that you seem to have forgotten what will happen to you if one of you guys has to carry Estel in to Rivendell and the look that you two will get from your father followed by the speech."  
Elladan and Elrohir both groaned loudly, they had indeed for gotten about their fathers look and what he would do to them when he saw Estel injured. Their groaning sent Legolas into another fit of giggles. The twins both shot him a look that could kill, "What if we make you carry him in Legolas?" Elladan asked  
"Yeah" Elrohir agreed  
"Nope, sorry no can do, I'll carry him as far as the gates but one of you two will have to carry him into the gates. Either that or you can wake the poor exhausted boy and watch him stumble in and see what Elrond thinks about that?" Legolas turned mirth filled eyes on the elf twins before gently hugging Estel to his side. "You wouldn't want poor little Estel to have to do that now.would you?"  
"Legolas you know you can be replaced don't you?" Elladan cut in before Legolas could say any more.  
"Is that a threat Elladan, son of Elrond? You should know better than to threaten royalty!" Legolas answered back in a mocking tone, which sent Elrohir into a laughing fit.  
Unknown to the battling elves Aragorn had woken up, he listened to his brothers and friend, argue over what to do with him with mild amusement. It took all of his self control not to laugh when Legolas mentioned Elrond; the elfin Lord, was indeed going to be very upset at his brothers for not taking care of him and preventing his injuries. Since he seemed to remember Elrond telling his older son's to watch out for their younger brother and not let anything happen to him. In all fairness his fall had nothing to do with his brothers, but at the moment Aragorn didn't care, deciding to milk this for all it was worth, he continued to play possum.  
The twins and prince finally got tired of egging each other on and decided that they should start on the last leg of the trail back to Rivendell. As promised Legolas lifted Aragorn into his arms to carry him up to the gates, it had been decided that Elladan would carry him in unless he had awoken by the time the group reached the gates and in that case would walk in under his own power.  
Most of the hunting group had gone ahead to Rivendell earlier when they had first stopped by the riverbank, only a few remained to escort the twins, prince and ranger back into Rivendell.  
As the great gates came into view, Legolas leaned down toward Aragorn's ear and whispered, "We will soon be at the gates Estel, you only need to pretend a little bit longer."  
Forgetting that he was playing possum, Aragorn opened shock filled eyes on the Prince. Leaning down again Legolas whispered in his ear. "Yes Estel I knew you were awake however I decided to let you play your game. So I suggest that you close your eyes again and finish it, before I tell your brothers."  
Legolas had known that Aragorn was awake since he had picked the human up in his arms back at the riverbank. He had felt the human tense up when he was lifted off the ground and cradled into his arms. If Aragorn had truly been asleep he would have remained limp. Deciding to let Estel have his fun, Legolas continued to carry him, with hopes that maybe just maybe the boy might actually fall back asleep as well.  
"OH ELLADAN!" Legolas called in a mirth filled voice as he came to a stop just outside the gates. "It's time for you to take you brother." Hearing Elladan groan, Legolas fell into a fit of laughter. Elladan could be so dramatic. As Elladan took Aragorn from Legolas Elrohir started heading for the gates saying "I'm just going to head in first and prepare ada for the sight of the youngster in your arms. Don't worry, it's not like Estel is really injured it is just a healing head wound and exhaustion. Things could be a lot worse. I'll just tell ada that he fainted along the trail and that is why he is in your arms." Elladan groaned again as the younger twin disappeared through the gates.  
"He can be replace too you know." Legolas said as Elrohir disappeared through the gates. Elladan smiled, "No we wouldn't want to do that.. who else would be dumb enough to walk into the lion's den other than him. Ada is going to kill him you know as well as I do that it is always the messenger that gets killed first." Legolas nodded before answering, "You know your right??? You tricked us all into doing the hard jobs while you sat back and managed to get the easy one."  
They didn't even make it half way up the trail that lead to the house of Elrond when, the Lord of Imladris came rushing out to meet them, Elrohir at his heels. Spying his youngest in Elladan's arms, Elrond reached over and took him into his own. Hearing Elladan sigh, Elrond glared at him. "We will talk about this later once I have seen to his head wound and have put him to bed, don't even think that this is over." Turning to Elrohir and Legolas he added "That goes for you too Elrohir. Legolas if you will follow me please?" Elrond turned and headed towards the house. With a mirth filled glance at the twins Legolas turned and headed toward the house trailing after him.  
*I hope you all enjoyed that. I will hopefully update again sometime tomorrow. 


	4. The Dream

Fantasia: I know that paragraph problem is annoying as I assure you it is to me I will do my best to make sure that it doesn't happen again.  
  
MaverickGirl: Poor Elrond just might have a heart attack, later on in the story if Estel gets his way.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: I hope you like this chapter as much as you thought you would :)  
arabella thorne: Thanks for pointing out the typo I hope I fixed it.  
  
Trustingfriendship: Glad to know you are enjoying the story so far. things are definitely going to start heating up more between the four now.  
*Note to the readers: Sorry it took so long to update.I've just been swamped with school. Finals are next week! YUCK! I will try to update again within the next couple of days if I have time. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)  
Chapter 4 The Dream  
As Elrond took his supposed slumbering son from Elladan he knew just as Legolas had that the young man was indeed awake, but was playing possum for some unknown reason. He smiled as his touch soothed the boy, and Aragorn relaxed into his arms. Gently Elrond tucked Estel's head under his chin and cradled the boy to his chest.  
He carried Estel into the house and up to his room, carefully setting him down on his bed Elrond started to get him ready for sleep. When the boy was in his nightshirt, Elrond turned the covers down, and slipped Estel into them. Taking a small container from his pocket Elrond set it on the nightstand next to the bed then took a washcloth out of the basin on the stand and started to bathe Aragorn's face. When he was done he picked up the small container and started to smooth the cooling salve onto the scratches on Estel's face.  
Legolas watched from the door way as Lord Elrond got Estel ready for bed. He smiled at the warm loving touches that Elrond gave Estel. The boy was truly lucky, the lord's love for him ran deep, as did the love his brothers held for him. Smiling to himself Legolas wondered if the boy really understood how much he was loved by the elves here in Rivendell.  
"Legolas?" The elf lord's voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
"Yes your grace?"  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up and grab yourself some food I want to have a few moments with Estel before he goes to sleep."  
Legolas had to laugh when Estel's left eye popped open and he gave his father a guilty look. Smiling down at the boy Elrond continued,  
"Yes Estel we both knew that you where playing possum. Now I would like to discuss it with you as to why you were doing that."  
"Do you want me to bring him back some food your grace?" Legolas questioned, not wanting Estel to be hungry.  
"Estel do you want something to eat?" Elrond questioned his youngest son. "No ada I'm not hungry I'll wait and eat tomorrow. Thanks anyways Legolas." Aragorn answered, deciding to be polite. Since being rude wouldn't pay with Elrond around, and Legolas had let him continue his game of possum without letting his brothers know. So he decided that he really couldn't be angry with Legolas. Besides Legolas was his best friend and he didn't want to do something to screw that up.  
Once Legolas had gone Elrond turned to his youngest son, "Now Aragorn I want you to tell me just what this possum thing is all about? Worrying your brothers into thinking that you are sicker than you really are and then continuing the game with me was very wrong of you to do. I had thought that you were more mature than that, you are almost an adult you need to start acting your age."  
"Ada I do act my age.. but no one treats me like the adult that I am. Elladan and Elrohir barely let me do anything. They treat me as though I'm just a child in front of everybody. Most of the other elves except a handful of them think that I'm a weak babyish human because that is the image, which my brothers have made me out to be.and I'm sick of it. The possum thing was because of that I decided that since they treated my like an infant I might as well act like one back towards them."  
"That may be Estel but it still gave you no right.. your brothers love you very much and since you aren't immortal like we are.they just want to protect you. We don't want to lose you anytime soon Estel and your reckless behavior doesn't help. If you want your brothers to treat you as an adult you're going to have to start being more careful. I don't know what we'd do if we lost you Aragorn."  
Elrond stopped, and gently wiped the tears out of Estel's eyes, "Ada I wasn't thinking about it like that I just wanted to get back at them for making me feel babyish in front of everyone."  
" I know you were Estel, but that is why you are grounded for the next two weeks, if you insist of acting childish you will be punished like a child. You are not to leave the house or gardens for any reason for the next two weeks and you will apologize to your brothers and Legolas tomorrow. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."  
Leaning over Elrond kissed Aragorn's forehead and tucked him into bed before blowing out the lamp and leaving the room. When he left Aragorn's room Elrond headed down to the main hall to have a talk with his older sons.  
Elrond found the twins in the common room of the great house sitting in front of a roaring fire eating dinner. Both looked up as Elrond walked into the room, Elladan was on his feet in an instant.  
"Ada how is Estel?"  
Elrond looked at his son and smiled, "Don't worry boys your brother is fine, just a little tired but he will be alright."  
Both twin sighed in relief and released breaths that neither had known they were holding.  
"That's great news ada we were sure that there was something else wrong with him, by the way that he was acting."  
"Boys I don't know how to tell you this, but your brothers was faking a lot of what you saw earlier today. He was playing possum just to try and get you into trouble with me. Now mind you I'm not happy with either one of you, because you should have been watching your brother more closely and not have allowed him to get hurt. But I do realize that there really wasn't anything that you could have done to make him avoid his injury so there for I'm not that mad at you for it. Yet, in light of Estel's behavior I'm more angry at him than I am at either one of you, which is why your brother is grounded for the next two weeks."  
Elrond paused to take a breath before he continued  
"I have told Estel that he is to apologize to both of you and to Legolas in the morning, I ask that you accept his apology and listen to what he has to say. Boys I realize that you both love you brother and you don't want anything to happen to him. For I am the same way, I don't know what I'd do if something where to happen to him. But treating him like a child has to stop.by the race of men he is an adult and it's time we start to treat him like one before we lose him for good.before he leaves us. Can you two do that for me.. for him?"  
"Yes ada we will try." Elrohir answered before Elladan could say anything.  
********************  
Legolas entered Aragorn's room early the next morning in hopes that the boy might be awake and that they could have a few minutes to talk before the brothers came in. He had heard from the twins what had happened last night and he wanted to apologize to Aragorn for treating him like a child and allow Aragorn to apologize to him without his brothers standing over his shoulder waiting to hear theirs.  
The room was dark, as the curtains where drawn. A small line of light that filtered through the crack in the curtains lay across bed, highlighting Aragorn's slumbering form. The boy was snuggled deep into his blankets on hand below his pillow; the other clutched a piece of cloth. The look on Aragorn's face could best be described as, goofy happy. As Legolas stepped closer Aragorn mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep and rolled over facing away from his best friend.  
Aragorn again mumbled some thing unintelligent and lightly giggled. Leaning forward Legolas tried to catch some of what Estel was mumbling in his sleep however, was unable to make anything out. Deciding that the boy was dreaming and having a very pleasant dream at that, Legolas pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down. He would wait until the dream was over and see if Estel woke up.  
Legolas hadn't been sitting next to the bed all that long before the happy look on Aragorn's face disappeared and was replaced by one of terror. Standing Legolas reached over to shake Aragorn awake but before he got a chance Aragorn bolted upright in bed and let lose an ear-piercing scream. His face drenched in sweat and his shoulders trembling staring straight ahead at an unknown terror. Legolas stepped into his line of vision hoping to calm him. Aragorn continued to stare through him as though he wasn't even there.  
"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Legolas called out to his friend as he sat down next to the trembling man  
Hearing Legolas, Aragorn took a shaky breath and tried to calm down when his breathing was back under control he turned and faced his friend.  
"Aragorn are you alright? I've never ever heard you scream like that before?"  
"Yes nin mellow I am fine. Although I need to speak to my father about something right away."  
Aragorn pushed his blankets aside and jumped out of bed, turning back to Legolas he said, "Will you meet me in the garden's later there is something that I need to talk to you about?"  
Knowing what Aragorn wanted to talk about Legolas nodded.  
***************  
Running up to his father's office Aragorn hopped that the elf Lord was alone, he had no desire to see his brothers as of yet. He knew that they would want their apologies right away and Aragorn hadn't thought of what he wanted to tell them just yet. He knew that he would tell Legolas the truth, but he wasn't sure if he wanted his brothers to know the whole truth. Unfortunately luck didn't appear to be on his side that morning, and as he rounded a corner he ran head long into Elladan.  
"Whoa little brother, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Elladan asked as he grabbed his brother's elbows to keep from falling.  
"I need to speak with ada about something is he in his office?"  
"Yes he is however he's in a meeting." Elladan answered.  
Aragorn muttered a curse before turning and trying to get out of his brother's grasp.  
"Isn't there something you would like to say to us Estel?" Elladan questioned as his brother tried to pull away from him. Aragorn stopped struggling, and locked eyes with his elfin brother. "No, not right now there isn't though I will need to talk to you later about something."  
With one final tug Aragorn was free from his brother's grasp, and ran to Elrond's door. Knocking loudly, he didn't wait for an answer before he pushed the door open and entered the room, quietly closing it behind him.  
Lord Elrond stood up, as his adopted son entered without his bidding, signaling a stop to the meeting he walked to where the boy stood.  
"Estel how many times have I told you not to interrupt me with I'm in a meeting?"  
"Many times ada, many times however, I must speak with you it is a matter of great importance."  
Elrond nodded, he heard an urgency sound in Aragorn's voice that he had only heard a handful of times in the many years that the boy had been living with him. "Alright Estel we will talk." Turning he looked at the elves that he had moments before been in a meeting with.  
  
"My son," indicating Aragorn "needs to speak with me on a matter of importance, we will continue this meeting in an hour."  
  
Most of the elves nodded, happy to have a break while several others sneered as the passed the adopted mortal son of Lord Elrond.  
"Alright Estel, what is it.." Elrond said as he took a seat and indicated that Estel should also.  
"Ada." Aragorn started before taking a deep breath, and trying to get his thoughts in order.  
"Ada.I had a nightmare last night."  
"Estel you didn't just interrupt my meeting to tell me about a nightmare did you?" Elrond questioned in slight annoyance. Though he knew that Estel had had frightening nightmares since he was a child, and had often needed to talk to someone about them, he had thought that Estel would have enough sense not to interrupt a meeting to do so.  
"No ada.well yes ada." Again he took a deep breath. Before continuing.  
"My mind has been plagued with images of suffering for some time now, my night starts with pleasant dreams.but they do not last. Every night my dreams have turned into terrible images that haunt my every waking moment, images of pain, images of suffering, of all kinds. What I had though had been just a nightmare, has come back to me each night for over a month and each night the pain and suffering gets worse. The people of the north call out to me terror in voices. A shadow has grown in their hearts; there is much sickness and dying. I must go to them.. I must join up with the rangers and seek out the people.I need to see if they are well. Ada I must."  
"Aragorn, my son it is just a dream. Your heart is calling out to you to full fill you destiny when the time comes. These images are not real the people of the north are well my son I assure you. If the Rangers needed you, you'd hear their call."  
"Ada, the dreams get worse and worse every night.I don't know how much longer I can stand the images inside of my head. I've hidden them thus far from you and my brothers, but I do not know how much longer I can hide them within myself before they drive me mad. I must go ada."  
"Estel why did you feel the need to hide your dreams from myself and your brother's we could have helped you if you were scared."  
"I didn't want you to know of the horror I feel every night, when I wake up from one of those dreams, and while on the trail I'm surprised that no one heard me. I'm sure I woke up at least once or twice screaming but no one ever said anything to me about it, so I didn't volunteer the information. But Ada I must go I have to go."  
  
"Have you for gotten that your grounded Estel, you are not to leave the house or gardens for two weeks."  
"Ada please I must go." Aragorn pleaded  
"Estel, your punishment stands I told you last night your childish behavior earned you a grounding and that stands no matter what.in two weeks if your dreams still plague you then and only then may you go."  
"Ada you don't understand.these can't be dreams I see people that I don't even know along with people that I do know, and love suffering. Why can't you just let me go? I need to do this.grounded or not I need to go do this. I must know if the people suffer or if it is really truly a dream." Aragorn stated with a cracking voice to Elrond.  
"Aragorn.I will not let you go. However there is one who will know the truth of the north. I will send for Gandalf right away. You will just have to wait for you answers until he arrives Estel."  
Aragorn started to reply, but Elrond held up his hand to silence him. "That is all there is to it Aragorn, now go and apologize to your brothers and Legolas since we both know that you haven't done so yet."  
******************  
Aragorn sought out Legolas first, whom he found in the gardens just as they had arranged. Legolas was sitting cross-legged on a stone bench next to the great fountain that stood tall and proud in the center. Legolas's eyes were glazed over as though he were sleeping however the minute Aragorn was within two feet of him he blinked and they were clear.  
Legolas watched his friend for several moments, before either of them spoke. Aragorn was tense if humanly possible steam would have been coming out of his ears. He looked madder than a caged bull and yet at the same time as timid as a mouse.  
  
Aragorn knew that Legolas was watching him, and he tried without much success to calm down. He felt trapped his ada had told him that he could not and would not be leaving to go check on the villagers of the north yet an unexplainable desire to go against his ada's wishes tugged at his heart. Finally feeling like he had calmed down enough Aragorn looked at Legolas.  
The two locked eyes, and an un-spoken apology was handed out between the two of them, both understood exactly what the other wanted to say, and both forgave the other.  
Legolas was the first to speak, "What troubles you mellow nin?"  
"A threat has been growing in my mind, the people of the north are in pain and suffer. But my father refuses to believe it, he has forbidden me to go, help the people. Instead he sends for Gandalf but I fear that by the time Gandalf arrives, it will be to late. I tried to make him understand but he is blind. he does not believe me."  
Legolas was about to reply, but a voice behind him caused both he and Aragorn to whirl around only to find them selves face to face with Elladan and Elrohir.  
"Estel we talked to ada, he is right you know these images are nothing but some fabricated vision that your mind has built up preparing you for you destiny, you must believe this.there is nothing going on up north. The people are fine. We believe that you saw terror and suffering in your dream, however, that is what it was.a dream. It was nothing more.what makes you so sure that you see the truth in these images.if ada can't see it then what makes you so sure?"  
Aragorn stared madly at his brothers; it was plan to see that they didn't believe him.  
"Fine I understand.I get the picture you don't believe me that something is happening up there. Well I will wait for Gandalf to arrive.I will continue to let the people suffer.I don't care. as you two don't and as father does not.but mark my words if something is happening up there, like I know it is."  
Aragorn stormed off without finishing his sentence. He couldn't, he knew that if he tried he would burst into tears. The pain of so many was on his shoulders and he couldn't do a thing to help them, he had to wait. 


	5. The Breaking Point

MaverickGirl: Yeah Estel has got himself a problem.hope you like the new chapter.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: I'm glad someone believes poor Estel he is going to need all the help he can get to figure out this mess.  
  
arabella thorne: Can't tell you if he runs off you'll just have to read the chapter to find out (  
  
BlackRose1356: I had thought about doing that.. but not quite yet.  
  
Lapislazuli: Glad your enjoying the story.  
  
Fantasia: I hate the upload process.is there a secret to make the paragraphs separate???? It's driving me nuts you should see how many times I've tried to fix that problem and it never works.or am I just upload dumb?  
  
Entwater: Your review made me smile.that's for your support.  
  
Chapter 5 The Breaking Point.  
  
Tension grew as the days passed; Estel had stopped talking to his family all together. He hated the childish sentence that his ada had placed upon his head and he hated his brothers for helping enforce it, he had tried to sneak away several times in the past several days to go up and check on the people of the north. Yet each time he had thought that he had managed to get away, one of his brothers caught him and brought him back to Rivendell.  
  
His dreams had grown worse, making it so he couldn't sleep at all for the images of the people now haunted him the minute he closed his eyes, not allowing him a moment of peace. The suffering and angst that he saw in his mind was worse as well, making him terrified to close his eyes at all, even for a brief amount of time. Causing dark circles to appear around his eyes.  
  
Aragorn had also stopped eating regular meals. In fact he had stopped eating all together only eating when someone usually Legolas made him eat something. The food didn't stay down very long though.as soon as Legolas left him alone. Aragorn would throw it back up, because of the images in his head of the northern people eating bug infested food and dirty water.  
  
As the days passed, Aragorn grew weaker and weaker from lack of food and rest.  
  
********  
  
"Estel are you in here?" Asked Legolas, as he poked his head into Aragorn's room late one night.  
  
There was no answer, sighing Legolas started to close the door he had been looking everywhere for Aragorn. Taking one last look into the room Legolas shut the door. When the door closed a now very skinny Aragorn slide out from under the bed where he had been hiding. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, He just wanted to be left alone so that he could plan his escape.. he needed to succeed in his escape this time, the people wouldn't last much longer.and he knew that he also wouldn't last much longer if he didn't get the images out of his head soon.  
  
Legolas bumped into Elrond down the hall from Estel's room, the elfin Lord was on his way to his youngest son's room to drug him so that he would sleep at least one night. Elrond had grown tired of watching his youngest son get worse and worse. He wanted in the worst way to let his son's punishment slide and allow the boy to go to the north but he knew that he could not, his son had to finish out his punishment.  
  
"Legolas is Estel in his room?"  
  
"No your grace I was just in there looking for him, I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"He hasn't run off again I can sense that he is near perhaps he was hiding, come let us go look again. I'm going to need your help anyways."  
  
"What are you going to do to him?"  
  
"He hasn't been sleeping, he is exhausted I can tell by his haunted appearance. The images in his head have grown worse I can tell even though he isn't talking to me about it. I hear him screaming at night, and by the time I get here he has gone and hidden himself somewhere so that I can't find him."  
  
"I hear him also your grace, I don't know how much longer he can take it.I hope Gandalf arrives from the north soon. Carrying good news.. if it is bad news I don't know what Aragorn is going to do."  
  
"So we are going to drug him tonight Legolas, he needs rest.and hopefully with some help he will be able to get some much needed sleep."  
  
"What about his nightmares? Even drugged won't they still haunt him?"  
  
"Yes they probably will, but he needs to sleep through them if they are ever going to leave him maybe if he sees the end of it, he will realize that it has all been just a dream."  
  
"What if it's not. what if when Gandalf gets here we find out that it was all real? What then?"  
  
"We will deal with that if and when the times comes."  
  
The pair made their way back to Aragorn's room as they talked. As they got closer they could hear Aragorn rustling around inside the room. Without knocking, Elrond pushed the door open. Aragorn jumped about twenty feet as his door was opened, turning he glared at his ada. Elrond gasped in shock, as this was the first time in quite sometime that he had been close to his son. Aragorn looked horrible, his normal strong appearance was gone instead he looked sickly like he would fall over if he was just touched wrong. His face held black circles under his eyes. His build, was all but gone, his skin practically hung off his bones.  
  
"What do you want?" Aragorn snapped.  
  
Motioning to Legolas to get out of the doorway Elrond stepped forward, Legolas came to stand next to him.  
  
"Estel this is for your own good."  
  
Aragorn jumped back and tried to run, he knew what was coming and he didn't want any part of it. He didn't make it very far before Legolas pounced on him and tangled him to the ground. Elrond stepped forward,  
  
"Do not be angry with Legolas Estel for I made him do it.this is for your own good my son you need sleep.and tonight you will get sleep."  
  
Aragorn thrashed around terrified he didn't want sleep he couldn't sleep the images.. Why were his father and friend trying to hurt him? Crying out Aragorn continued to push against Legolas, normally he probably would have been able to get out from under his friend, though since he had lost weight it was impossible.  
  
Tears streamed down Aragorn's face as he fought with Legolas. Matching tears streamed down both Elrond and Legolas's faces. Both couldn't stand the fact that they were going to cause Aragorn pain.. but it had to be done. Stepping forward, Elrond leaned down and pinched Estel's nose closed, waiting for his human son to open his mouth so that he could pour the medicine down his throat.  
  
Aragorn tried to hold his breath. in fact he held it until spots started to dance before his eyes. Realizing that he couldn't hold his breath any longer he clenched his jaw together and opened his lips, sucking air in between his teeth. Seeing what Aragorn was doing Legolas reached up and applied gentle pressure to Estel's jawbone forcing it open. When his jaw opened Elrond quickly poured the potion into his mouth. When he was done he forced Aragorn's mouth closed.  
  
"Swallow it Estel."  
  
Aragorn continued to fight, but in the end the elves won and he swallowed the drug. Elrond and Legolas released him then.  
  
Aragorn tried to stand but the drug was very fast at working and he collapsed back down to the ground. Bending down Elrond scooped Aragorn up into his arms. Since the last time Elrond had carried Estel only days before, the boy had lost an alarming amount of weight. Carrying the boy to his bed Elrond gently got him ready for bed, Aragorn watched Elrond through a dazed fog in his mind.he was still awake for the moment, but he could tell that he would soon be back into the world of nightmares. Swallowing hard Aragorn tried to stop the tears that still continued to fall down his cheeks, but found that to be impossible. He was hurt, his ada and best friend had hurt him whether they had meant to or not they had and now he had to go back to the nightmares. Slowly his eyes slipped shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood alone; the town was completely empty no one had survived. Bodies' lay at his feet most had already started decomposing. Birds had eaten the eyes out of the dead and now empty sockets stood where the people's eyes had once been. Bugs crawled in and out of the peoples decomposed bodies.  
  
Several bodies lay in now dry puddles of their own blood and guts, which had been spilled from their bodies in their all out fight to the death to be free. Yet no one had survived it had all been just one big giant Massacre the whole town was dead.  
  
Slowly he walked through the town, trying his hardest not to look at the hundreds of bodies that covered the ground the bodies of men, woman, and children. When he reached the center of town he was sickened to discover a sight that was even more sickening then anything else that he had seen. Several bodies had been strung up on poles and burned. Their carcasses charred and disfigured still hanging up for all to see. Taking a closer look, it was plain to see that the people had still been alive when they had been hung up there to die.  
  
Stumbling into one of the nearby houses that still stood, he found more bodies. The people had been massacred in their homes while they slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn shifted on the bed and cried out as his nightmare came to life; right from the get co it was far worse then the others. In the past the people all still lived, the suffered but they lived. However, in this dream the people where all dead right from the start, they had all died a most painful death, and there where no survivors. Aragorn cried out again, trying to struggle out of his dream.  
  
Taking a damp cool cloth, Legolas washed Aragorn's face where sweat had began to form. Looking up at the elfin lord that sat on the other side of Aragorn's bed looking very worried. Aragorn's body temperature had begun to rise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crying out he turned and fled from the building, and ran out of the town. He didn't stop until he was at least a hundred yards away, and then he collapsed. He had been too late the people were all dead; he had been to late to save them. The men, women and children were all dead because he had acted like a child and had there for been punished like one making it so he wasn't able to save them. He wept, were he fell long after night had fallen.  
  
He finally pushed himself up as the ground started to shake and tremble. The ground lifted beneath his feet, throwing him several yards away. As the ground shook, he was startled to find that he heard screaming coming from within. Thinking it to be the underworld he cried out and jumped back. The dead spirits of the dead were surfacing and coming after him to punish him for not making it in time. Screaming he looked towards the heavens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn shot up in bed, his eyes wide open with fright, his lips held a silent scream that never quite made it out of his throat. Tears streamed down his face as he trembled with fear. Elrond wasted no time and quickly pulled Estel into his arms hoping to calm his young son. Aragorn pushed against his ada and started to cry harder as arms wrapped around him.. as he was still locked in his nightmare.all he saw was hundreds of dead bodies climbing out of the ground coming after him.  
  
Elrond continued to try and comfort his upset son.  
  
"Shhh Estel it was just a dream, you are safe nothing will harm you here.. calm down my son.. Shhh.. Shhh.Shhh."  
  
As Elrond rocked him back and forth Legolas watched from the other side of the bed. He vowed at that moment that he would refuse to let Aragorn go up north alone when the time came. If the horror that Aragorn saw in his dreams was reality then Legolas didn't want his young friend to have to face it alone. He didn't think that Aragorn would make it, if the pain as real.  
  
"Easy little one you are safe.. try and relax ada's got you."  
  
Slowly the folds of his nightmare subsided and Aragorn realized that he was safe, at home in Rivendell in his ada's arms. It had all been a horrible dream, the worst one so far. The dead still fresh on his mind. Aragorn tried to relax into his ada's arms but found that the memory of the nightmare and pain that he felt was still all too near.  
  
But soon, the lords signing won over and Estel allowed his body to relax.  
  
When Aragorn finally seemed to have relaxed Elrond moved to place him back into his bed. Yet, even in his somewhat drugged state that Aragorn was in, he refused to be placed back down in his bed and wrapped his arms and legs around his adopted father. Elrond tried to pry his son off of him, but Aragorn held on like a vise.  
  
The night passed slowly for the three in Estel's room, Aragorn had refused time and again to let go of his ada, it wasn't until early in the morning when his exhaustion from the drug started to win over and he allowed Legolas to take him from his ada and hold him in his arms for a little while so that Elrond could stretch and move about freely for a little bit.  
  
However the peace was short lived and as the sun rose up the next morning and the drug wore off. Aragorn was in a terrible mood, the nightmare once again fresh on his mind. He pushed out of Legolas's lap, humiliated at being treated like a child. And flashed an all to familiar look at Elrond.  
  
"What do you think you are doing in here.I told you I don't want to talk to you.?"  
  
"Estel.you needed your rest.. it was the only way.."  
  
"That wasn't fair LORD ELROND you sent me to hell last night.. All the people were dead.. every last one of them. Even he women and the children, I'm going to be haunted by what I saw for years."  
  
Elrond recoiled as thought slapped, Aragorn had never referred to him as Lord Elrond in that "I hate you" voice before. Sure he had called him as a lord before when it wasn't safe to call Elrond ada, but never had he said it like this.  
  
"Estel, I've told you before that it isn't real.it is you destiny to full fill certain things in the future.you are probably just seeing images that you mind has cooked up as to what will happen if you do not full fill your destiny."  
  
"I can no longer wait for the wizard or my punishment to come to an end.I am leaving and there is nothing that you can do to stop me.I must know if the people suffer."  
  
"Do not take that tone with me, young man! And I beg your pardon but you will stay and finish out your punishment.and you will stay here until Gandalf has arrived and told us of the news of the north, and even then.. I will send a group of my best soldiers to go take care of the problem.. as you will be staying here!"  
  
"Who do you think you are to make the future King do as you say?"  
  
Without answering, Elrond reached out and grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him to his feet. Before he dragged him out the door.  
  
He took Estel through the great house, and into the northern wing. With Aragorn fighting him all the way.  
  
"Let me go. I don't have to do as you say! You are beneath me." He yelled at the elf lord causing quite a scene.  
  
Elrond stopped at the end of the hall and opened a door, pulling Estel into the room.  
  
"You have left me with little choice young man.your behavior is unacceptable.I have tried to be patient with you and your past several escape attempts but this mornings little out burst finally crossed the line. As I have told you.you will stay here. You are now grounded for a month! You will spend the first half of that time here in this room. Meals will be brought to you three times a day but that is it. I will be in to talk to you each day, if your attitude improves you will be allowed back to your room and the rest of the house but if it does not improve we will have to have a deeper discussion. Now think about your attitude and I will see you later tonight."  
  
With that Elrond stood and walked from the room, locking the door on his way out. When Elrond was gone, Aragorn slammed his fist into the wall closet to him; he was really in a fix now.why had he been so stupid as to say half of what he had just said. Looking around the room that was to be his prison for the next several days he was surprised to find a balcony.  
  
Stepping out onto it he found that he ground was quite a ways below him, and he knew if he were to jump or fall he would never survive the landing. Walking back into the room he headed over to the bed and sat down.. he wished that he could sleep.it had almost been a week since he had gotten even ten minutes of pleasant sleep and almost two months since he had been able to sleep through the night without waking up from a nightmare.  
  
Anger flashed through his mind again and within minutes the room was torn apart. As a child's tantrum came over him. When all his energy was spent, Aragorn sat down in the center of the room and wept. maybe everyone was right he was just a child..  
  
*************  
  
The great wizard Gandalf the gray arrived later that morning, with him traveled several rangers. The seven of them road up to the gates of Imladris all upon the back of great brown horses, a gift from the riders of Rohan.  
  
"Gandalf it is wonderful to see you again.what has it been two years since you where last in Imladris?"  
  
Lord Elrond held out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Indeed it has been far to long old friend, I just wish that this visit could be on better circumstances. I fear that we must speak to Aragorn at once there is little time to lose."  
  
"Estel isn't available at this moment, but please come inside and have some food and we will talk about what going on.."  
  
"I was told that Aragorn was waiting here for my council.. We must speak with him. The fates of the people of the north depend on it."  
  
"Please come in make your self at home, I will see if I can track Estel down for you."  
  
As Elrond turned Gandalf grabbed his arm,  
  
"He is being punished? Tell me my friend what did he do this time?"  
  
"Gandalf it does not matter, however I am still very angry at him. I will allow him to speak to you and the rangers but I have forbid him to go anywhere.if there is a problem I will send my soldiers, Estel stays here."  
  
Gandalf nodded before turning back to the rangers.  
  
********************  
  
When Elrond entered the room where he had left Estel only hours before he found the young man cleaning up what was now left of the room, Aragorn stopped what he was doing and stood up straight waiting to hear what Elrond would say.  
  
Noticing the great change in the human from the bratty little boy of this morning to the young respectful man that stood before him now, made Elrond smile.  
  
"Gandalf arrived a few minuets ago with several of the rangers from the north, he wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Ada? Please can you forgive me for the way I spoke to you this morning it was uncalled for and I'm so sorry.I was upset."  
  
"Oh Estel, you're already forgiven.. I know that you didn't mean the things you said. It must be hard on you to have to see the things that you see night after night, but now we can find out if it is real or if it has all just been a dream. Come let us go speak to Gandalf. but first why don't you go stop by your room and get dressed.that is unless you want the rangers and Gandalf to see your sleep clothes?"  
  
Nodding Aragorn ran off to get dressed.  
  
*************  
  
Only moments later, Aragorn was downstairs he was dressed in his normal black garb, yet wore no shoes.  
  
"Gandalf it is a pleasure to see you again.please tell me that you bring good news."  
  
Gandalf smiled, he quickly embraced the boy.  
  
"I wish that it could be, my young friend however it is not.. perhaps it would be best for you to sit for this." Nodding, Aragorn as well as Elrond, who stood behind him sat down. Along with Legolas and the twins who had just entered the room in hopes of hearing what was going on.  
  
"The people of the north are dying soon they will not exist at all, sickness plagues them and all the weak are dying. The strong and healthy ones have been taken away.to where we don't know. Hiram."  
  
Gandalf indicated to one of the rangers behind him  
  
"Hiram tracked the enemy and several of the people as far as the crossing of Erul in Gondor before the enemy was lost."  
  
"Gandalf why is he taking the people what does he want with them.?"  
  
"Aragorn, he takes them because he is looking for someone.. he believes that the people of the north know where to find Isildur heir.he is looking for you. You are no longer safe."  
  
Legolas stood,  
  
"Gandalf the people only know him as strider ranger of the north they know nothing of who he really is."  
  
"There is one who knows the truth. Gandalf is right I am no longer safe."  
  
*Finals have been a killer, I have been so busy that I haven't really had time to work on the story.but I wanted to give you a little something. Before I go home and back to work next week.. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But I will try to get to a computer to update at least once a week, here on out for the rest of the summer. ( 


	6. Discussions

Firniswin: I know I know I didn't hurry sorry about that.  
  
Fantasia3: That's cool don't worry I understand why you did what you did. (  
  
Arabella thorne: Right you are! Poor Estel is in no shape at all to help..but don't worry he's got all the help that he is going to need.at least for the time being.  
  
MaverickGirl:Don't worry the people of the North will have there help soon enough.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The remainder of the meeting had not gone well, Aragorn's elven family was upset to learn that he had let someone knew his secret. When they had always told him that it was unsafe to let anyone know. Aragorn had tried to explain but every time he tried he was cut off with anger. Now not only was Estel in danger but now all of Rivendell was as well, for they had raised him. To make matters worse they knew nothing of the enemy, what he wanted or what he would do to get what he wanted.  
  
"Gandalf has he been taken?"  
  
"I'm afraid he has.Hiram tried to get him back, but the group was lost to him before he could save Amond."  
  
Aragorn muttered a few choice elven words under his breath.  
  
"Will he talk?"  
  
"We do not know.. he knows that your secret is sacred and that the hope of the race of men depends on it.. however, he is one of the weaker ones. We don't know is his resolve will hold up to torture.."  
  
"How is it that he knows your secret Estel?"  
  
Elladan cut into the conversation,  
  
"I was wounded and the rangers brought me to the town to seek medical care for me. I had a high fever and I started to ramble in my dreams.Amond over heard me one night.as I screamed for my father and mother, I was delirious and in my dream I saw them die over and over again. Gandalf and several of the rangers went after Amond and made him swear to secrecy, threatening to kill him if he didn't. He promised.though we never did know how much we could actually trust him. Later Amond and I became friends.at least somewhat. That was two years ago.he has kept my secret so far.. But as they say we cannot be sure if he will talk. There are some, like the men in my company that would die before they let an enemy know who I am. Amond knows the perils of my secret, as he knows that the hope of our race rests on my shoulders.even if I do not want the power that is waiting for me. He knows that if I were to be found the race of men would have no hope at all, however he might value his own life more than that of everyone else's."  
  
Elrond sighed; he stood and came up behind Aragorn..  
  
"Gandalf I will send several of my soldiers as well as the twins to go with you and the Rangers to scout around The Crossing of Erul, to see if you can pick up traces of the enemy. I will also send soldiers and healers to the villagers up north to see if they can be healed I ask that when you have more to report you come back here and let Aragorn and I know."  
  
He paused and looked at the prince.  
  
"Legolas you are free to go with either group which do you prefer?"  
  
"I will stay here in Rivendell your grace.someone needs to stay and help you look after Estel."  
  
Aragorn wanted to argue back but he had just gotten back into Elrond good graces not only an hour before so he sighed.once again he was being treated like a child.  
  
Several of the Rangers looked upset that their leader would not be joining them. Understanding their emotions Aragorn stepped forward.  
  
"I know several of you are wondering why I do not lead you to The Crossing of Erul. But if Amond has spoken and the enemy knows of my identity I would only be putting all of you in further danger.I ask that you go with my brothers and Gandalf and search for the enemy and the taken ones.When I receive word, I will figure out what to do, at that time. We will free our people.of that I promise you all. Now take some rest for in the morning you must be swift."  
  
Legolas marveled Aragorn, one day he would make a great king of men.  
  
******************  
  
When the Rangers had left, Aragorn turned to his family, Legolas, and Gandalf.  
  
" I know that you are disappointed that Amond knows of my secret and because of that Rivendell has been put in danger, but I want you all to know that I will turn myself over to the enemy before I let anything happen to Rivendell. I love you all to much to allow anything to happen to you."  
  
"We know that you do Aragorn, but we would never, could never ask you to turn yourself over to the enemy to save us. If a fight is going to happen we are going to be with you all the way."  
  
Nodding Aragorn turned to Gandalf,  
  
"Be careful out there, my friend.I would not like to lose you over such a thing." "Aragorn, I am much older than you.I have been taking care of my self much longer than you have known me.do not fear for my safety young one.I will be fine. You just worry about yours and don't go anywhere alone. Swallow your pride and allow someone to accompany you where ever you go."  
  
Nodding Aragorn shook Gandalf's hand before turning to go.  
  
Looking back over his shoulders as he walked away, Aragorn smiled at what he saw, his family, Legolas and Gandalf making plans for his safety. Shaking his head, Aragorn continued on to his chamber, he would miss them. Aragorn had meant what he had said earlier, he would die before he let harm come to his family and friends, though Elrond had said that they were with him. He knew that they could and possibly would get harmed if a battle was to accrue and he wasn't about to let that happen. he would leave as soon as the word of the enemy had come.  
  
With plans made Aragorn settled down on a bench outside on the balcony. Taking in the world around him, wanting to remember his home for the years to come, if there were to be years to come. His mind was made up he would find the enemy and trade his life for that of the people. And hopefully during the process of he would rid middle earth of the enemy. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, knowing sleep would soon come he prepared himself for the dream. Needing to know all the information that the dream had to offer.  
  
**********************  
  
Elrond watched sadly as his young human son walked away. He loved and cherished the boy more than any elf ever had loved a man. Aragorn was his pride and joy.  
  
"Are you with us my friend?" Gandalf questioned noticing that Elrond was no longer paying attention to him as he spoke of his plans.  
  
"What? Oh sorry Gandalf my mind wondered off."  
  
Legolas followed Elrond's line of vision, looking up just as Aragorn turned back around and continued to walk away. He smiled, oh how he loved the young human he would go to the ends of middle earth for him.  
  
"He's going to leave us."  
  
Startled Legolas turned to look at Lord Elrond, his surprise however was short lived in his heart he knew that Elrond was right. Aragorn would leave and there would be nothing that they could do to stop him. Even if they could stop him for the time being one day he would leave. Swallowing hard Legolas tried not to think about, the day that he would lose Aragorn. Standing he excused him self and headed towards his friends chamber.for the time being he would protect his friend against whatever was to come across his path.  
  
********************  
  
Legolas entered Aragorn's room only moments after Aragorn had fallen asleep. Hearing cries he rushed out onto the balcony and found Aragorn tossing and turning on the bench locked in a nightmare. Reaching out a gentle head he tried to wake his terrified friend. Yet Aragorn wouldn't wake up. Legolas shook Aragorn harder, but still the young human wouldn't wake. Getting concerned now, Legolas slapped Aragorn's face trying to snap him out of the dream, yet it didn't work Aragorn just cried out louder. Scooping the child up into his arms Legolas carried him inside and laid him down on his bed, tucking the blanket around him to keep him warm before he took off down the hall to summon Elrond and Gandalf to come look at Aragorn.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
MUHAHAHA I know its short, and I know it has taken me way to long to post it. But I wanted to give you guys something. I'll hopefully be able to post more often starting now. 


	7. Lost

Grumpy(): Yeah I'm glad about that as well.who knows if it will last though. Hope you like the new chappy.  
  
Ella_ari(): Thanks so much.I wasn't really sure if I was writing the relationships well enough. Glad you like it.  
  
Helen T: Thanks so much for the wow!  
  
Alex mistress squirrel: I too like suspense... just not when I have to wait a long time to find out what happens next. Hope I didn't make you wait to long.  
  
Chapter 7 Lost.  
  
Dust swirled it impossible to see or breath. Anguished cries of pain and suffering could be heard through the air. Bodies fell to the ground as the unknown attacker slaughter them in the dark. The ground once beautiful white sand along the shore now stained with the blood of the dead that had fallen. Hours passed maybe even days, but in the end when the dust settled there was but one man standing. His breath caught as he looked at the massacre around him, and then down at his hands that where stained with the dry and freshly wet blood of those that lay crumpled on the ground around him. Horror filled his stance as he looked up into the blackness that was the night sky, no longer where there stars twinkling down at him. Dropping to his knees, he brought a dagger up to his heart.he was alone.truly alone even the stars had left him.  
  
***********  
  
Elrond and Gandalf rushed in to Estel's room right at Legolas's heels. Worry edged on their faces. Not knowing what they would find.but with hope against hope that there was something that they would be able to do. Nothing could have prepared them for what they found.  
  
Aragorn King of Men, lying on his great bed dagger in hand. Sweat dripped down his pain edged face as he held the dagger above his heart. A small red stain was forming at the tip of the dagger, where Estel had already started to push the foul thing into his chest.  
  
************  
  
Starring up at the dark sky he angrily yelled, "You said that you'd always be there for me!!!! But your not and its because of me, because of me, its my fault." He looked around him on the ground, where the bodies of his family, friends, and the.the innocent people that he was supposed to rule, all lay on the ground dead, their blood marred his hands. He had killed them.. all of them.  
  
************  
  
Quick on his feet Elrond lunged forward and yanked the foul dagger out of his son's trembling hands. Laying a cool hand down on Estel's burning brow, Elrond closed his eyes in concentration and softly spoke to his son. "Now is not your time young one, come back to the light."  
  
************  
A light flashed before him but it was to late, with a final push to the dagger he fell over onto the ground. Something was wrong.there was no pain.he was still alive. Anger flared up inside of him, looking around frantically his eyes sought out his dagger.but it was nowhere to be seen, it had just disappeared.  
  
Looking towards the sky once again, he yelled, "What kind of devilry is this??? Why won't you just let me end my suffering???? Or am I to be cursed in living alone for the rest of my days in this black world??? Don't you understand.? I killed them.every last one of them.. I slaughtered them like animals. they didn't deserve to die. I am the one that should be dead not them!!!!!" Making a sweeping motion with his hands. "Why do you curse me????" Tears fell from his eyes as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
***********  
  
Gandalf and Legolas recognized a change in their friend when Elrond spoke to him.but it wasn't necessarily for the better. Though the boy was at least safe from stabbing himself, it looked as though he was still at deaths door. Taking a cool cloth out of the basin that sat near the window, Legolas held it out to Lord Elrond "Your grace?" Elrond reached out and took the offered cloth, and gently started to bathe Estel's fevered forehead.  
  
Hours passed and there was still no change from Estel. Fever still raged inside his body and the administrations of his ada and friends did little to nothing to help him.  
  
"We must get him to return to us.if he doesn't soon he will be trapped forever in the darkness that holds him. I will need supplies." Elrond told Legolas and Gandalf. "  
  
Legolas here I want you to hold him while Gandalf and I go get the needed supplies and try to find out where the twins have disappeared off too. I swear those two pick the worst times to disappear. Just remember to keep bathing his forehead we will be back soon. Nodding Legolas gathered Estel into his arms and hugged him close.  
  
"Oh Strider.what happened to you? I leave you alone for ten minuets and you've gone and gotten yourself stuck in a problem. When are you ever going to be able to take care of yourself human?"  
  
Brushing a wayward curl out of Aragorn's face he continued.  
  
"You are my best friend Aragorn.I hope you know that. Who'd have thought that you and I would be friends.up until I met you, young one I hated the race of men. I thought that they where destructive cowards and that they didn't deserve the land on which they walked.but you have made me see that I was wrong and in doing so you have shown me a whole new world. So you see young one.I need you as much as you need me.so please Strider wake up.and I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you again. And if you want me to I will help you escape Rivendell and we will go to the people of the North. I will help you get there. All you have to do is wake up."  
  
**************  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been lying on the ground when he next opened his eyes. Bodies still covered the ground around him, but they were no longer that of his friends and family instead they where to bodies of evil things such as orgs and trolls. Looking up into the night sky he was relieved to find that the stars where back.watching over him.he was no longer alone. Though the young king of men was still lost he no longer felt like the world had abandoned him and turned it's back. Struggling forward he decided that he needed to find his way home.  
  
He didn't make it very far however before the uruk-hai attacked him. There seemed to be hundreds of them, they came at him from all sides. Fighting them would be hopeless; he was still weak and injured from the last battle. But there was no other way, taking up his sword he pushed forward attacking all that came close.  
  
The oddest thing happened then, the battle paused and the sky turned a mystical white, a soft wind began to blow caressing his tired and weary cheek. Cloaking him in comfort. The uruk-hai stumbled around him falling to the ground shrieking in pain. Looking down at their suffering bodies he realized that he no longer stood on the ground, but was being lifted up into the white sky above him. Taking a deep breath he relaxed into the comfort that it offered before falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*************  
  
Rewetting the soft cloth in the basin beside the bed, Legolas gently replaced it on Aragorn fevered brow. Gently running his fingers through the human wavy hair, Legolas sighed. Aragorn meant the world to him; his best friend, and he had no idea what he would do if he were forced to lose him so soon.  
  
Aragorn thrashed around in his arms, as though he were fighting an unknown enemy. Gasps of pain and anguish slipped past his lips as his tortured body continued to fight. Tightening his hole on the young human Legolas began to rock back and forth while humming a soft tune.  
  
All at once the thrashing stopped and Aragorn body went limp in his arms. Letting lose a cry of anguish Legolas reached a tentative finger towards the human's neck to try and find a pulse, afraid of what he might find.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf chose that moment to reenter the room. Seeing Legolas with tears running down his cheeks, as he clutched Estel to his chest made Elrond's heart stop. Gandalf hung his head.  
  
"Oh my god Legolas. is he???"  
  
Pushing his fingers on Estel's neck Legolas frantically searched for a pulse. It took him awhile to locate the weak threading pulse but he found it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he replied  
  
"No.He's alive."  
  
"Oh thank the valar."  
  
"We must hurry if he is to stay that way!"  
  
Legolas continued to hug Aragorn close to his chest as he softly rocked back and forth, his heart had all but stopped when Aragorn had stilled and it had shaken him to the bone, he trembled still with worry and fear for his young human friend.  
  
A small whimper escaped from the ranger's lips, as he struggled to the surface. Nuzzling his head close to Legolas's chest, he searched for a heartbeat.a sound that had always managed to comfort him before.  
  
Legolas looked down in surprise at the movement, but smiled up at the elders when Aragorn snuggled into his chest and relaxed by his heart. Taking a hand Legolas gently smoothed Estel's wayward hair back off of his face.  
  
"Estel it is long past time to wake up.. come on buddy we are all here waiting for you all you need to do is open your eyes."  
  
They could see Estel's eyes flutter under his long lashes.  
  
"Estel, it's ada.. come on baby please open your eyes.. open your eyes for your ada.. you can do it."  
  
The fluttering stopped and a frown began to form on Estel's lips at the word baby.before a deep sigh escaped. Twisting away from the voices that plagued his peaceful slumber Aragorn's tired head snuggled deeper into Legolas's lap.  
  
Gandalf let loose a large chuckle.  
  
"Always was impossible to wake up once you got him to actually go to sleep."  
  
Elrond turned and glared at him before reaching out to Legolas and scooping Estel up into his arms. Resting the boy's head on his shoulder Elrond carried Aragorn to the window bench and settled the boy down into his lap. Though Aragorn was full grown, at least he was full grown for a human, he was much smaller than the form of the Elf Lord, and he fit like a child into Elrond's lap.  
  
Taking the boy's face in hand Elrond stroked his cheek.  
  
****************  
  
When he woke the darkness had all but faded, and bright light cloaked him in warmth and comfort. Sighing in content, he looked around. Below him he could see his human family, his parents. Calling out to them, he tried to swim through the light if only to touch them but was unable to do so, they smiled up at him and in a sweet voice replied,  
  
"Now is not your time young one, you are still needed go home."  
  
Reaching a frantic hand out to them tears sprang into his eyes as he watched them turn around and begin to leave.  
  
"WAIT! STOP! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"  
  
Anguish filled his voice as he called after them..  
  
"Don't leave me.I can't be alone again. please wait for me."  
  
His father the late great king of men turned around and smiled at his son.  
  
"My son you are not now nor will ever be alone.right now is not your time young one you still have much greatness to full fill in your life. Go back to your family and friends.they are worried about you my son."  
  
With that they faded into the distance and he was once again left alone. Although the warm comfy filling still held him in its grasp it no longer comforted him. Tears pooled in his eyes as he cried for the family that he had lost all those years ago.  
  
Once again anguish pumped through his veins and he gave into despair. The white world around him began to grow dark once again. When suddenly the gently touch of warm wind once again caressed his cheek and the world began to lighten as he was lifted higher into the sky.  
  
He could hear voices.voices that he knew.they were the voices of his family.his adopted family. They sounded like they where in pain.listening closer he discovered that he was the cause of their pain. With a giant push he exited the light.  
  
************  
  
"Come on Aragorn.open your eyes!" Elrond commanded as he gently rocked his son back and forth.  
  
Aragorn's eyes fluttered again. before they cracked open.  
  
Relief flooded through the group in the room, as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Hugging Estel close to his chest Elrond happily cried, while Gandalf and Legolas hugged out of the joy and relief that they both felt.  
  
"What happened? Why do you guys all look like I just came back from the dead?"  
  
"Oh baby it doesn't matter.what matter is that you're okay. You're okay."  
  
Estel for the most part seemed okay with that answer, shrugging he yawned tiredly and snuggled into the lap of his father. Looking around the room, he studied the faces that he found there. Arathorn had been right.it wasn't his time.and he wasn't alone he was loved very much. With that thought he shut his eyes and allowed normal sleep to sweep him away to dream land.with the comforting sound of his ada's heart just inches away from his ear.  
  
* And that is the end of Chapter 7, Hope you guys all like the chapter.hopefully I will be able to post another chapter sometime this week if not I will have it up by the weekend. 


	8. Preparations

To my lovely reviewers thanks so much for all the feedback that you have given me. I really appreciate it.you guys are great.  
  
-Chapter 8 Preparations  
  
The peaceful pink light of morning found young Estel standing near the water's edge of the great river that flowed through Imladris. The night before but a distant memory washed away from the peacefulness of the morning glow. Estel had come to realize sometime during the early morning hours that he was indeed truly loved and would never in his long life truly be alone, his greatest fear had been answered and relieved, for in the death of his human parents he had acquired the love and companionship of his present day family. A family that he in turn loved more then life it's self and for that simple reason he would never see them hurt. Gazing out across the river Estel's mind came to a decision. It was time.  
  
Aragorn had heard his brothers enter his room earlier that very morning before they had set out on their journey with Gandalf and the rangers of the north. They were to be traveling to the Crossing of Erul in search of the taken people. And more importantly they were to be in search of Amond the man whom held the information that the unseen enemy was truly after, the identity of the son of Arathorn and the true heir to the throne of Gondor, and the last hope of man.  
  
But in that morning moment, Estel had remained quiet wishing only to hear his brothers as they spoke to his best friend Legolas. He wanted to remember them, like they were during those morning moments; calm and at peace with the task that had been placed before their feet. And as much as Estel wanted to bid them luck on their quest the young human had known that he would probably say something and the last moments that he was to spend in the company of his elven brothers would have been heated, instead of the peaceful loving air that they were enveloped in.  
  
Legolas was another matter; Aragorn knew that the elf prince would follow him wherever he was to go. Whether or not Estel asked him to follow. The prince was his faithful companion and best friend, they had faced over the years many evils together and won, yet this time Aragorn wished to the Valar that Legolas would not try and follow him, that the elf prince would stay here in Imladris where it was safe. Yet he knew that the prince would not do so willingly, so Aragorn was going to have to find a way to insure that the prince didn't follow a task that would not easily be done.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Aragorn sighed. He would leave under the cover of darkness that very night, taking a deep breath Aragorn turned and headed back to the great hall, he wished to spend the hours of his last day in Rivendell within the company of his father and best friend.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas stood high up in a tree some distance from where the young human stood near the river's edge. The weight of the world seemed to rest on the shoulders of his best friend. In his heart Legolas knew, that Aragorn was preparing to leave it was only a matter of time. 'Oh Estel.I wish that you could see that you are not alone in this fight, I am here as I always am.I will not allow you to face this unknown evil alone my young friend.' Promising himself that he would keep an extra close eye on his friend in the days to follow, Legolas dropped from the tree just as Aragorn turned and headed back towards the great hall.  
  
**********  
  
As the hours passed that day Lord Elrond came to worry for his young adopted child, the boy was calm yet he held horrible sadness in his eyes. His smile never quiet reached his eyes even as he laughed and joked with Legolas over the mid day meal. The night before still fresh in his mind, made an uneasy feeling settle over the elf lords stomach. He had very nearly lost his human child during the night and now the air of the day told him that he soon was going to anyways. Elrond tried to remind himself, that Aragorn would make a great king of men someday as it was for seen, and that the human boy had promised to remain in Imladris until word had been received, yet in his heart Elrond knew this was not the case, he was soon to lose the boy and there was nothing that he could do short of locking him away, to stop him.  
  
***********  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Aragorn stared up at his adoptive father, a small smile on his face that his eyes did not show.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts the elf lord glanced down at his son.  
  
"What was that Estel?"  
  
"Ada. I love you. "  
  
"I knew that my son. As I love you as well."  
  
Elrond's heart had dropped into his stomach at his son's words. Glancing over at Legolas, Elrond found the prince's eyes wet with tears that threatened to fall. Aragorn had never really been one to profess his love so openly, and in their hearts they both knew that their time with the young man was ending sooner than either of them liked.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his ada's words and reached for his father giving him a hug. Elrond's arms tightened around his shaking son, gently pressing the boys ear to his heart. Leaning down he kissed Estel's curls. Releasing Estel with his right hand, Elrond motioned for Legolas who sat still as stone at the near by table, tears falling down his cheeks. The elf prince stood and headed over to the elf lord and his son, surprise evident on his face when the older elf pulled him into the embrace as well. Wrapping his arms around Elrond and Estel, Legolas was pleased to say the least when Aragorn turned in his ada's arms and hugged Legolas back. The three stood that way in the great hall for what seemed like hours, their love for each other flowed from them in sheets.  
  
When the three finally released each other from the loving embrace, not a single eye was dry. Both Elves knew that the hug had been Estel's way of saying goodbye without actually saying it. The young humans demeanor told them that much, Estel had been quiet all day, depressed if you will. He had failed miserably in his ploy to hide it. Swallowing the lump that had come to rest in the elf lord's throat, Elrond spoke,  
  
"Estel I release you.you are no longer grounded and you are free to go when ever you deem fit. I can no longer demand you to stay here. I can see your pain in your eyes my child.I love you to much to cause you anymore.and to make you sneak away from your home in the night.would cause you more pain, which I simply can not do."  
  
Tears fell from Elrond's eyes as he spoke to his son; Releasing Aragorn had been one of the hardest things that he ever could remember doing. In his heart he knew that it had to be done, if it wasn't he stood to lose his child forever as he held no doubt from his son's actions that the young adult was going to be leaving them that very night.  
  
Legolas was floored to say the least at Elrond's words. He had just signed Aragorn's death warrant, there was nothing that held Estel to Imladris now. Of course in his heart he had known that their really wasn't anything before.may be just some respect that Aragorn held for his father that might have keep the boy here but now there was nothing. Estel was free to go.and Legolas knew that go he would.  
  
Estel looked up at his ada, tears still fresh in his eyes,  
  
"Ada??? I don't know what to say.other than thank.you!! You don't know how much this means to me.to have your trust.and your permission as well as your love. I will leave then.in the morning. I love you ada, know that.know that."  
  
Hugging his father one last time, Aragorn turned to Legolas,  
  
"Mellow nin, I know that you wish to make this trip with me, however I have to ask you, not to. This is something that I must face alone."  
  
Legolas shook his head,  
  
"Strider, I can not allow you to leave and do with on your own.mellow nin I have followed you threw many evils and we have faced them together. please allow me to help you face this one! Times will come that you will need assistance as well as love mellow nin. I will accompany you."  
  
"I can not allow you to Legolas."  
  
"Strider!! I am not asking for your permission in this I am telling you that I am coming whether you want me to or not. I will not allow you to face this evil alone! I will not allow you to face death alone! If that is where your path is heading.I would follow you.know that I would follow you to hell and back if that is where our paths should lead.you are my best friend and because of that I love you human."  
  
Knowing that he was beat, Aragorn nodded, "Fine elf, you may come. I will welcome your company in the days ahead and your friendship my brother."  
  
Clasping Legolas on the shoulder, Aragorn hugged him briefly. Turning back to his ada Aragorn smiled his first true smile of the day.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in the dark depths of Druadan Forest a great evil stirred. The people of the north didn't know what to think, they had been traveling for days. Their village lay behind them plagued with sickness and death. Bodies had littered the streets, and death was evident in almost every house. No one managed to get out unscathed in someway or another.whether it was a loved one lost or the sickness it's self. Several of the people that had been forced to make this trek had died between here and there whether from the beatings that their captors had given them or from coming down with the sickness. Only a handful of them had survived. Their captors had herded them into the forest then forced them to line up with their back against a cliff face. None had any idea what was about to happen to them, several worried that now after their trek they were just going to be shot in the hearts with arrows, but that wouldn't have made any sense.  
  
Nothing however could have prepared them for what they witnessed. A dark figure floated out of the mist in the trees. The body of a man, that much was easy to tell a long cloak hid the rest of his features, masking him with darkness. His presence was horrific, and terror filled the hearts and minds of the people, making them collapse to their knees.  
  
"WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE HEIR OF GONDOR! WHO HERE KNOWS HIS IDENITIY? SPEAK NOW AND YOU SHALL BE SPAIRED!!"  
  
The creatures voice was hollow almost as if it was yelled through a canyon, it held a raspy texture and sounded like that of the dead. (1)  
  
The sound of the voice sent chills up and down the peoples spines. The question struck them as odd as well. The child of Gondor was said to have been killed some nineteen years ago when his parents the late king and queen where murdered. The fate of Gondor rested in the hands of the Stewart. They knew nothing us the child.  
  
"HE WALKS AMONG YOU, YET YOU KNOW NOT OF HIM! FOR THIS OUTRAGE YOU WILL BE PUNISHED LIKE THE OTHERS BEFORE YOU! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT IT IS BUT A NAME THAT WILL SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!"  
  
Turning to the men that had been the people's captors for the past several days, the creature spoke again,  
  
"TAKE THEM INTO THE MINES, MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF CHANCES. I WANT HIS HEAD ON A STICK!!! NOW GO!"  
  
With that said the creature turned to go, floating off into the forest disappearing into the mist.  
  
The people of the north slowly tired to climb to their feet, however where soon stopped as their original captors stepped forward baring chains. A collar was then placed around each captive's neck. A chain connected them to their neighbor. Once all the people where chained together their original bonds were cut. Before they to where led in the direction that the monster had just disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Rivendell, evening meal was a sullen affair. The three ate in almost silence and it wasn't until they had all but finished that Estel spoke up,  
  
"Ada, we plan to track the rangers heading for the crossing of Erul, once we have caught up with them I will send you word.do not fear for me father all will be well. I travel under the cloak of darkness, no one knows I even exist I am Strider.Aragorn is but a myth the people don't even know that I am alive. The sooner we get to Amond the better the chance will be that he hasn't talked.he will endure some torture before he speaks of that I am sure.I just don't know how long he is going to last the sooner we reach him the better my chances are."  
  
Elrond listened to his son with growing unease. He knew that if this man had spoken of the true identity of Estel, the young mans chances where going to be limited. But what frustrated the Elven lord the most was the fact that they had no idea what they where up against. And it was that thought that terrified the elf the most.  
  
Deep inside, Aragorn's heart.he knew that he probably would never see his elven father again. If the time came he knew that he would kill himself rather than see his people and his family suffer. He would if need be.  
  
"Estel, listen to me.I still grant you permission to go.as you are an adult. And you are free to do whatever you deem fit.but son you must listen to me. Your true path has yet to be laid before your feet.you are the hope of men.my son. In the years to come you will be needed if the race of men is to survive. Son I know that you feel that you must hunt down this new threat but you must also realize that if your identity has yet to be discovered you must make sure to keep it that way. For a I know that you would gladly lay down your life for those of the lives of your people my son, but know this.if you die by the hand of the enemy or your own the enemy truly wins. He will be able to wipe out the race of men. And there will be naught that any of us can do to stop it. Aragorn you must be careful! You must realize that I did not try to keep you here to be mean. I kept you here not only for love.but also for the race of mankind. Young one allow Legolas and your brother's to help you. Except all the help that is given, the weight of this does not have to rest sorely on your shoulders."  
  
"I understand Ada, I will try."  
  
Aragorn stepped closer and allowed the elf lord to pull him into a tight embrace one of utmost comfort and love. Taking a deep breath Aragorn breathed in the smell of his father, and resting his ear over Elrond chest he memorized the sound of his ada's heart. Elrond wrapped his arms around his son, wishing to the Valar to protect him.  
  
"Legolas.I am comforted in knowing that you will once again be at my son's side, please protect him I fear he will need you before the end."  
  
"I will your grace."  
  
Aragorn listened to the older elves talk about him once again like he wasn't there.or like he couldn't understand a word they spoke of.  
  
But this time it didn't matter.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: *Ducks thrown objects* I know! I know! I'm horrible I promised another chapter to you guys like what a month ago or longer.I'm sorry I've just been so busy.and talk about the worst writers block in the history of middle earth. I rewrote this chapter like ten times.finally settling on this version.hope you guys like it!!!  
  
I couldn't really figure out how to describe the voice.picture that of the Grim Reaper, a deep hollow sounding roar, a sound that would simply terrify you to the bone. And if anyone is confused ~~~~~~~~~~~~ this takes you to another time and place.in this case out of Imladris and to the people of the north.  
  
Now I don't know when I will be able to promise you another chapter.so I'm not going to so ha! Just please review.the more reviews I get the faster I will type. With any luck at all it will be soon ( 


End file.
